


Tapmancs

by Adoria18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuki Harry baba, Első szavak, F/M, Tekergők
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoria18/pseuds/Adoria18
Summary: Harry első szava, amit csak Sirius hallott.





	Tapmancs

Godric’s Hollow. Egy nagyon szép falu tele látványosságokkal. Nos eben a faluban élt a Potter család is. Egy szép emeletes házban a nappaliban az asztalnál ülve ültek a hajdani roxforti Tekergők: James Potter aki Ágasként volt ismert, Sirius Black aki Tapmancsként volt ismert, Remus Lupin aki pedig Holdsápként volt ismert. Ott volt továbbá Lily Potter aki James felesége volt és az ölében a majdnem egy éves kis Harry James Potter. 

-És emlékeztek amikor a folyosón Frics elől menekültünk?-Sirius Black szemében nosztalgikus fény villant. 

-Igen és alig tudtunk elmenekülni előle-mondta tovább James

-Bezárlak titeket a pincébe erről Dumbledore professzor is értesülni fog-utánozta Remus az öreg gondnok Frics hangját. 

Mindannyian nevetésben törtek ki. 

-Ti nagyon rosszak voltatok az iskolában-mondta Lily de nem tudott elfojtani egy nevetést. 

–Főleg te Potter (a Pottert természetesen jó erősen megnyomta) Mindig csak a bajt kerested. Remélem a fiadnak nem ilyen példát fogsz mutatni.-nézett le Lily apró gyermekére aki az ölében érdeklődve nézte a felnőtt varázslókat. 

-Dehogyis-pattant fel James és nyomban ott termett felesége mellett és megfogta a kis Harryt és a kezébe vette. 

-Az én fiam minta tanuló lesz akár az anyja de bent lesz a kviddics csapatban is és a valaha volt legjobb játékos lesz belőle. 

-Jajj ti fiúk folyton csak a kviddicsről tudtok beszélni-forgatta Lily a szemeit. 

-Mert ez a legjobb sport a világon Lily.-kapcsolódott be most már Sirius is. 

-Remus?-fordult Lily Remushoz. 

-Nos elég jó sport. 

-ELÉG JÓ SPORT????-horkant fel Sirius –Holdsáp barátom ez a legjobb sport ami csak létezhet. A keresztfiam lesz a legjobb kviddicsező az iskolában. Mit csak az iskolában az egész világon. Még az is lehet hogy válogatott lesz. 

Időközben Sirius átvette Harryt Jamestől és a magasba emelte. Ez a jelenet hasonlított az Oroszlánkirályra. Lily elmosolyodott elvégre ő pontosan ismerte a mesét hisz muglik között nőtt fel. 

-Gondolom már ti ketten azt is eldöntöttétek melyik házban lesz a gyermek-mondta Remus előre sejtve a választ. 

-Griffendél-mondták kórusban a fiúk. 

Lily sóhajtott egyet. Ezek ketten sosem fognak felnőni. 

-Örök rejtély számomra hogy Lily hogy mehettél hozzá ehez a nagyra nőtt gyerekhez. 

-Látod Remus ezt én sem tudom. 

A további pár órában tovább idézték fel az iskolás kori élményeket. Sirius az ölében tartotta Harryt és roppant büszke volt, hogy ő lehet a kicsi keresztapja. Harry eljátszadozott Sirius lelogó hajával. 

-Harrynek ideje lefeküdni.-jelentette be Lily és átvette a kicsit Siriustól.-Remus Sirius maradtok éjszakára? 

-Nem nekem mennem kell Lily-jelentette be Remus –tudjátok mindjárt itt a telihold és elég nyűgös vagyok ilyen tájban. 

-Megértem.-mondta szomorúan Lily. 

-Én maradok-jelentette be büszkén Sirius. 

Miután Lily gondosan megfürdette és felöltöztette Harryt be tette a kiságyába addig a fiúk lent egy ádáz varázslósakkot vívtak egymással. 

-Lefektettem Harryt-dugta be a fejét Lily a nappaliba.-Azt ajánlom ti is menjetek aludni már későre jár. Úgy látom drágám vesztettél. 

És valóban Sirius bábuja cudarul leütötte James bábuját. 

-Ez nem igaz Tapmancs biztos csaltál –fakadt ki James 

-Csak profi vagyok Ágas barátom. 

A házra csend telepedett. James és Lily hamar elaludtak. Sirius szemére nem akart álom jönni és akkor meghallotta a kis sírást, ami keresztfia szobájából jött. Felpattant és bement és a kezébe vette a kis csöppséget. 

-Cssss. Ne sírj. Nézd itt a hajam. Tudom, hogy szereted a hajam. Ó és nézd itt ez a plüss farkas, amit Remus bácsitól kaptál. 

Amint a játékot Harry kezébe adta azonnal megnyugodott. Sirius szépen vissza rakta a kiságyába és úgy gondolta nem megy vissza a vendég szobába hanem itt marad Harry mellett. Átalakult kutyává és az ágy előtt telepedett le és azonnal el is nyomta az álom. Hajnali kettő körül azonban Harry megint felébredt és sírni kezdett. Sirius nyomban visszaváltozott emberré és elkezdte nyugtatni keresztfiát. 

-Mi a baj Harry miért vagy ilyen nyűgős? 

Harry amint meglátta Siriust kicsit megnyugodott. 

-Tapmancs-mondta ki hirtelen. Siriusnak le esett az álla az első szó, amit Harry kimond nem apa nem is anya, hanem az ő neve. Sirius sugárzó arccal meredt rá. 

-Harry csak várj, amíg apád megtudja, hogy az első szavad az volt, hogy tapmancs. 

Még egy ideig ringatta a kis Harryt majd újból lefektette és az éjszaka során többet nem is ébredt fel. 

Sirius Black mindig is szerette Harry Pottert. És most amikor mindezek után 14 évvel nézte keresztfiát ahogy alszik eszébe jutott mindaz ami akkor történt. 

(És az hogy James mennyire kiakadt, amikor megtudta a fia első szava Tapmancs volt.) 


End file.
